


Just Right

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [39]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, F/F, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lisa’s parents were still alive, this would qualify as a meet-the-parents moment on the scale of importance. As it stands, they’re not, and even if her bastard of a father still was she certainly wouldn’t be introducing him to anyone, let alone her fucking girlfriend. </p><p>So. Goldilocks, her sleek black cat that is clearly not anywhere close to being gold or even yellow, will have to do. Goldie doesn’t like most people, which Lisa can understand, but she loves Lisa, so she figures her cat must be a pretty excellent judge of character. A real deal-breaker. </p><p>[Lisa and Shawna finally plan to take the next step in their relationship, but there's one more obstacle they have to get past first.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "lisa and shawna moving in together and introducing their cats. they like each other, which means lisa doesn't have to break up with shawna; shawna didn't know this was a danger, probably."

If Lisa’s parents were still alive, this would qualify as a meet-the-parents moment on the scale of importance. As it stands, they’re not, and even if her bastard of a father still was she certainly wouldn’t be introducing him to anyone, let alone her fucking _girlfriend_. 

So. Goldilocks, her sleek black cat that is clearly not anywhere close to being gold or even yellow, will have to do. Goldie doesn’t like most people, which Lisa can understand, but she loves Lisa, so she figures her cat must be a pretty excellent judge of character. A real deal-breaker. 

Still, she hopes with all her heart her picky, judgmental cat likes Shawna as much as she does. She’d hate to lose her, especially as they were about to take this huge next step in their relationship. If Shawna found it odd that Lisa had asked her to move in with her before she had ever seen the inside of her apartment, even though they’d been together for a steady year now, she didn’t mention it, always agreed to meet at her place instead, and Lisa was grateful. 

In truth, she’d been avoiding this moment for quite some time now, this make-or-break meeting, this deciding factor. But she knows that Shawna is The One, or at least she truly believes she is, and there’s no use putting it off any longer. Shawna has to meet her cat eventually. She might as well do it as she’s moving in to stay, (hopefully) solidifying her place in Lisa’s life, right? Right. She’s always been logical like that.

Lisa gives her a quick tour of the place, purposely leaving the bedroom for the last, where she knows Goldie will be curled up on her bed, taking her afternoon nap. She helps Shawna unload her boxes in small but cozy the living room area (which isn’t too hard–Shawna has almost as little personal items as Lisa), and finally, finally, when they’re all done and Shawna suggests they lay down and relax a bit (re: celebratory sex), Lisa knows the time has come.

“Bedrooms, this way, darling,” she says, grabbing Shawna’s hand and pulling her down the hallway, heart thumping in her chest. “Actually, there’s still one thing we need to do before we can say we’re _officially_ living together.”

“Okay,” Shawna says, confusion clear on her face as Lisa nudges open the door to her room, pulling Shawna in slowly and shushing her as she nods to the bed. Sure enough, Goldie is in her usual spot on Lisa’s pillow, but she’s not sleeping anymore. She’s wide awake, staring at the two of them with wide, suspicious eyes, and Shawna makes a soft noise of surprise, turning to Lisa with her eyebrows raised.

“We’ve been together for over a year now and you never told me you had a cat?” she says accusingly, gesturing to the ball of fur still staring at them. 

“You’re not allergic are you?” Lisa asks, eyes narrowed, letting out a breath of relief when Shawna shakes her head no. “Good. Look–-it’s a long story. Kind of. Why don’t you…pet her? She likes pets,” Lisa lies through her teeth, because Goldie usually does not appreciate pets from strangers. Only the special ones, which she hopes against hope Goldie can see Shawna is. 

“Alright,” Shawna says, frowning little in confusion, before shrugging it off and making her way to the bed, approaching carefully like she’s making a conscious effort not to scare the cat away. 

“Here...um?” Shawna shoots Lisa a look as she holds her hand out for the cat to sniff, clearly waiting for a name. 

“Goldie,” Lisa supplies, and Shawna rolls her eyes in a fond but silent ‘of course.’

“Here, Goldie. I’m Shawna, I’m gonna be staying here for…a while.”

Goldie eyes Shawna critically, unfurling from her curled up position to pad silently across the bed, sniffing Shawna’s fingers. Lisa holds her breath, praying that Goldie won’t turn her nose away or worse, bite her, until finally, after seconds that feel like hours of careful consideration, Goldie bumps her head against Shawna’s hand, nuzzling against and actually starting to _purr_. 

Shawna smiles and scratches the cat behind the ears, giving Lisa a thumbs up. Lisa feels the knot in her chest loosen, and she lets out the breath she’s been holding as she makes her way over to the pair, collapsing on the bed, making Goldie jump off and waiting for Shawna to join her.

“Oh, thank God,” she sighs into her pillow, making a mental note to give Goldie extra treats later for allowing Shawna to stay.

Shawna pats her on the back, laughing a little as she feels tension in Lisa’s shoulders drains away. “Babe, I love you,” she says, “but you are so fucking weird.”


End file.
